A Mew Surprise
by Wolftriplex
Summary: Zoey and the team are less busy at work, all because of this new band called Apocalypsal Acropolis. They meet this new guy named Spencer from America, but Dren goes for one of the band members, who is actually Spencers friends. What will happen to them an
1. Chapter 1

Take note that I'm using the names from the English version "Mew Mew Power".

Ichigo Momomiya Zoey Hanson

Mint Aizawa Corina Bucksworth

Lettuce Midorikawa Bridget Verdant

Pudding Fong Kikki Benjamin

Zakuro Fujiwara Renee Roberts

Masaya Aoyama Mark

Ryou Shirogane Elliot Grant

Keiichiro Akasaka Wesley Coolridge

Miwa Honjo & Moe Yanagida Megan Mimi

Kish Dren

Pie Sardon

Tart Tarb

Chimera Anima Predacyte

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**A Mew Surprise"**_

Zoey Hanson was laying in bed sound asleep as Minimew slept on the counter by the bed.

"Ah, Mark, of course I'll go to prom with you." She said as she blushed. She tossed and turned until Minimew woke up.

"Time to wake up Zoey! Time to wake up!" Mini Mew yelled as Zoey woke up slowly.

"Ok, after a few more minutes of dreaming." Zoey turned around with a sigh. Minimew grunted and bounced on Zoey's head.

"Wake up Zoey! Café! Elliot!" Minimew yelled as Zoey sat up with a yawn.

"Okay, jeez. I swear you're the new Elliot when he's not around." Zoey groaned as she got ready.

"Buy mom! I'm going to work!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

"So long Zoey!" Her father yelled out.

Zoey was walking down the street with a bright smile as Minimew followed.

"Well, almost there, I'd better. . ." She stopped when she saw a guy standing in front of the park alone.

"She should be here soon, I hope." He said to himself. The guy was wearing black pants and a long sleeved blue shirt with grey sleeves, odd for the summer time.

"Excuse me, but who are you waiting for?" Zoey asked as Minimew hid behind her.

"Huh? Oh! Wait, you speak English?" The guy said as Zoey glared towards the guy.

"Yeees, it's pretty obvious that I do."

"Oh, sorry, I'm not from here. I just came from America so I just thought that everyone in Japan spoke Japanese." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well that would make sense." Zoey said with a smile.

"So, who are you waiting for again?" She asked as the guy jumped a little.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Je. . . I mean Ambrosia. She's supposed to bring me to the Apocalypsal Acropolis concert." He said as Zoey looked at him oddly.

"Ambrosia? Apocalypsal Acopolis? Never heard of them." Zoey said as the guy laughed.

"Nah, they're newbies, by the way my name's Spencer, what's yours?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Zoey, nice to meet you." She said as they both shook hands.

"Zoey, work! Work!" Minimew said silently, making Zoey jump a little.

"Oh, that's right, sorry I have to go to work. Nice to meet you Spencer." Zoey said as she ran to the café.

"Great, I think I'm going to be late." Zoey said as she rushed to the café. She finally got there but snuck in unnoticed.

She got her uniform on and walked in acting like nothing happened.

"You're late Zoey." Elliot Grant said from behind as Zoey jumped with fright.

"What are you talking about? I'm not late! I've been here!" Zoey said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Late Zoey, Late!" Minimew said as Zoey sighed.

"Well, I guess you're right. I'm late." She said with a guilty sigh.

"Don't worry, it's not going to be busy today anyways." Wesley Coolridge said as he walked into the lobby.

"Why do you say that?" Zoey asked.

"You don't know? The Apocalypsal Acopolis concert is today and everyone your age is probably going." Elliot said as Zoey thought to herself.

"Well, I _was_ going to go, but I had to come here obviously." Corina Bucksworth said as her and the rest of the girls came in.

"They've been around for a month or two and already they're famous." Bridget Verdant said.

"Was that the same band that guy Spencer was waiting for?" Zoey thought.

"I wanted to meet Ambrosia! I've heard she's like an older version of me!" Kikki Benjamin yelled as usual.

"Ambrosia! So he was waiting for them!" Zoey said out loud obliviously.

"Who was waiting for Ambrosia?" Renee Roberts asked. Zoey looked up and shook her head a little.

"Oh, there's this guy from America named Spencer out there waiting for Ambrosia." She said pointed over where the entrance of the park is.

"Let's go meet him!" Kikki yelled as she rushed off.

"Kikki wait!" Bridget yelled as Wesley laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll call you guys when customers come in." He said as everyone rushed after Kikki.

In a hotel in the middle of the city, four girls were getting ready for their concert.

"Come on everyone let's go." A curly haired woman said, carrying her guitar.

"Hold on Lassie, we still have to pick up Spencer." An African American lady said as she styled her hair.

"Nikkiii, we have to call everyone by their band names. I'm Ambrosia, you're Caenis, Lassie's Icarus, and Becket is Bucket." Ambrosia whined.

"Sorry Jen." Caenis said rubbing the back of her head.

"Ok I'm ready!" Bucket said with a smile.

"Hey! Who let you in?" Icarus yelled.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just one of your _adoring_ fans." It was Dren, but none of the girls knew who he was.

"Yay! Our first desperate fan!" Ambrosia yelled excitingly.

"Yes, and I'm a huge fan of _you_ Jennifer." Dren said with a grin.

"Jennifer? How do you know my real name?" She asked. Before anything else was said, Dren held out his hand and silenced her.

Suddenly, Jennifer started floating in the air. Then, a white orb came out of her, making her fall to the ground with no movement.

"Jen!" Caenis yelled as Dren laughed.

"Well, I couldn't get Kikki's spunky spirit, but this one is just as good!" Dren yelled with maniacal laughter.

"You! What have you done to Jen!" Icarus ran after Dren but he just swiped her.

"Out of my way girl! I just needed her spirit for my Predacyte." Dren said as he floated in the air and disappeared.

"Hey Spencer!" Kikki yelled in front of the guy named Spencer.

"Whoa! Um, hi, I guess." Spencer said surprisingly.

"Sorry about that Spencer, Kikki can be clueless at some times." Zoey said as Spencer laughed.

"So these must be your friends." He said with laughter.

"Ya, this is Kikki, Bridget, Corina, and Renee." Zoey said as the girls bowed.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Spencer as you know." He said with a smile.

"So, where's Ambrosia? Isn't she supposed to be here?" Renee asked as Spencer shrugged.

"Ya, but she isn't here yet for some reason." Spencer said with a sigh.

"Then what's that?" Bridget asked as she pointed to a black limo coming their way.

"Hey! It's her! Finally!" Spencer yelled with joy, but the limo was going fast for some reason. It stopped in front of Spencer as Caenis and Icarus came out, breathing hard.

"Nikki! Lasie! What's wrong?" Spencer yelled as the girls surrounded the panting band members.

"It's, Jen! Someone came and took her soul!" Nikki yelled as Spencer and everyone gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo Momomiya Zoey Hanson

Mint Aizawa Corina Bucksworth

Lettuce Midorikawa Bridget Verdant

Pudding Fong Kikki Benjamin

Zakuro Fujiwara Renee Roberts

Masaya Aoyama Mark

Ryou Shirogane Elliot Grant

Keiichiro Akasaka Wesley Coolridge

Miwa Honjo & Moe Yanagida Megan Mimi

Kish Dren

Pie Sardon

Tart Tarb

Chimera Anima Predacyte

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**A Mew Surprise Part 2"**_

The whole team was at the entrance of the park, surprised from the news that the girls in the limo bring.

"Her soul? Is that even possible? Who did it?" Spencer yelled as Nikki was too panicked to speak.

"I don't know. . . He had short green hair and wore a green short shirt, and, and, a brown shirt over it, and." Nikki wasn't able to finish since the Mew Mews interrupted.

"Dren!" They all yelled simultaneously.

"Dren? Who's Dren?" Spencer asked.

"Don't worry about it, we'll take care of it! Where did you see him last?" Zoey ordered.

"At the hotel in the middle of town, but he disappeared on us!" Nikki yelled as the Mew Mews ran towards the middle of town.

"I'm coming with you too!" Spencer yelled as Nikki, Becket, and Lasie joined behind him.

"No! We'll take care of this!" Renee yelled, but Spencer refused.

"Listen! She's our friend and we're supposed to protect her at any cost!" Spencer yelled as Renee thought to herself for a minute.

"Fine! Only you come!" Renee grabbed Spencer and they dashed off.

They all finally got to the hotel where Dren was last seen, but no clues were found at all.

"Find anything?" Corina asked everyone.

"No, it's like he vanished without a trace." Bridget said.

"That's Dren for you, always mysterious." Zoey grunted.

"AHHH!" Kikki yelled as everyone freaked out. Everyone's tail and/or ears popped out. Spencer turned around and saw everyone in their Mew Mew forms.

"Whoa, well this is a surprise." Spencer said.

"Kikki! What were you yelling for anyways?" Zoey yelled, but Kikki didn't respond she looked so scared.

"I think it was me my pretty." It was Dren with an infuser in his hand.

"Dren!" They all yelled as Dren laughed in the air.

"Oh, I'm glad I'm very popular amongst the ladies." He said with a chuckle.

"Where's Jennifer?" Spencer yelled as Dren snorted.

"Temper, temper. I'll tell you where your little girl friend is." He said with a chuckle. He floated forward a little and disappeared, but reappeared in front of Spencer.

"She's inside you!" Dren laughed maniacally as he pushed an infuser inside Spencer. Dren floated backwards and disappeared as Spencer tossed his body around.

"Uh, my head. I feel. . . AHHHHHHH!" He yelled in the air, holding his head with pain. Suddenly, wolf ears and a tail came out. His teeth grew long and sharp and so did his tails.

"Zoey! Predacyte alert! Predacyte alert!" Minimew yelled, coming from behind Zoey. Spencer howled in the air as he turned towards the Mew Mews.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" They all yelled, turning into their complete Mew Mew forms.

"Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face!" Zoey yelled.

Spencer roared in the air and charged after the Mew Mews.

"Heart arrow!" Corina yelled as she tried to shoot Spencer. He dodged it with ease and swiped Corina. He jumped out of the wind and latched on to a building with a howl.

"We have to stop him!" Zoey yelled as the team scattered.

"Tambourine strike!" Kikki yelled as Spencer charged for it head on. Kikki's strike hit him head on as he landed on the ground with a bang.

Spencer got up and ran up the building, defying gravity. Zoey jumped forward and kicked Spencer in the face as he tumbled down the building.

He finally got control and latched onto another building. Renee was finally on it, she jumped from one building to another until she finally reached the building Spencer was on.

"Take this!" Renee grabbed her whip and lashed it towards Spencer, but he grabbed it and pulled her towards him. When Renee reached his face, Spencer hesitated for a second.

"Heart arrow!" Corina gave it another try and hit Spencer. He was stunned for a second until Spencer gained control and landed on the ground.

"This Predacyte is stronger than even the stronger ones!" Zoey yelled.

"He hasn't tried me!" Bridget yelled as she charged for Spencer.

"Deep Sea Surge attack!" She yelled. Spencer easily dodged it and jumped building to building trying to reach for Bridget.

Renee dashed forward and hit Spencer with her whip. Spencer crashed into a building and stuck on it.

"Zoey! Now's your chance!" Kikki yelled.

"Strawberry Bell! Full power!" Zoey yelled as a bright pink aura blasted out and hit Spencer. He roared in the air and the infuser and Jens spirit separated. Minimew eat the infuser.

"Predacyte eliminated!" Minimew yelled. Spencer started to fall from the building at a fast rate.

"Ah! Spencer!" Zoey yelled, but Renee was on it. She charged for him and grabbed him, setting him on the ground softly. They followed as the spirit slowly came to them as Zoey went to grab it.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Dren came rushing it and grabbed the spirit.

"There's no way I'm giving up this precious spirit!" He yelled as he soared in the air, disappearing with laughter.

"Dren!" Zoey yelled with great anger.

"Zoey! Come here and look at this!" Corina yelled as Zoey ran to her. She looked and was shocked, Spencer was a Mew Mew! A gray wolf like Renee.

"I guess he's a Mew Mew." Elliot said as he examined Spencer on the bed. The team brought Spencer back to the café, but they had to bring his friends too, but only Nikki.

"So, Spencer's some endangered animal superhero bent on destroying these things called predacytes?" Nikki said as Elliot nodded.

"Yep, you got it all right." Wesley said.

"Wow, he reminds me of Domen. He's my favorite imaginary character." Nikki said.

"Well, I, guess he has to be an employee here." Elliot said.

"You mean he has to wear a dress! That is so funny!" Kikki yelled.

"He shouldn't have to wear a dress, that's too degrading for him." Renee said as Elliot thought to himself.

"Why can't he just be a waiter? He wouldn't have to wear a dress and he could have the job like ours?" Bridget asked.

"Ya! That'll be fun!" Kikki yelled.

"But we still have to worry about Jen and Dren." Corina said.

"We can't do anything about it right now, we just have to wait until he appears again." Elliot said.

"Hey Minimew, can you give him his pendant?" Zoey asked as Minimew spat out a pendant and placed it by his head.

In a parallel universe, Dren was talking to Deep Blue, surrounded by many infusers.

"Dren, what are you doing? We are running out of time!" Deep Blue said.

"Don't worry, I have a very powerful soul that can eliminate the Mew Mew's with no delay." He said.

"I hope you're right." Deep Blue said as Dren grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo Momomiya Zoey Hanson

Mint Aizawa Corina Bucksworth

Lettuce Midorikawa Bridget Verdant

Pudding Fong Kikki Benjamin

Zakuro Fujiwara Renee Roberts

Masaya Aoyama Mark

Ryou Shirogane Elliot Grant

Keiichiro Akasaka Wesley Coolridge

Miwa Honjo & Moe Yanagida Megan Mimi

Kish Dren

Pie Sardon

Tart Tarb

Chimera Anima Predacyte

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**A Mew Surprise Part 3"**_

Later on that day, the café was busy once again due to the cancellation of the Apocalypsal Acopolis concert.

"Can I get some tea?" A customer asked from the corner of the café.

"Sure thing." Zoey said as she ran over to their aid.

"Can I get some more napkins?" Another customer said a few tables away.

"I can get you that." Bridget said, handing them the napkins.

"Phew, I sure wish that concert wasn't cancelled." Zoey said with a huge sigh.

"Well how can a band play without one of the members, it's like trying to finish a puzzle with one piece missing." Corina stated.

"I know, at least we found another Mew Mew, but he can't help us at all until he wakes up." Zoey said with another sigh.

Wesley was in the kitchen, making the meals like usual.

"So, what's this place called? Café Mew Mew?" Wesley turned to his right and saw Spencer gazing around the place.

"Yes, and that's what you are, a Mew Mew. A special person infused with an endangered animals DNA to protect the world. Kind of like a superhero." Wesley said as Spencer chuckled to himself.

"And what kind of endangered animal am I?" He asked.

"You are a Gray Wolf." Wesley said. Spencer was about to walk forward but was stopped by Elliot.

"And you need to realize how important it is for you to help us. If you don't, the world could disappear as we know it." He said as Spencer nodded.

"Of course, if you put it that way, but I need one thing." Spencer said as Wesley and Elliot listened in.

"Ya! That was fun! Do it again! Do it again!" Kikki yelled, hopping in the air with excitement.

"No, not again, another rush like that and I'll pass out." Zoey said as she slouched down into the chair.

"Time to get cleaning, we're closing early." Elliot said as everyone hopped up with surprise.

"What? What's wrong?" Zoey asked, hoping that it isn't something worse than work.

"We have some urgent business to talk about so let's get cracking before more customers come in." Elliot ordered.

The place was soon cleaned up as the team redressed and waited in the kitchen with Spencer for Elliot.

"Now, as you all know, Spencer is a new member of the Mew Mews, and in our current position, we are liable to give him a home since he wasn't meant to stay here that long. So, one of you need to give him a home, can I get a yes?" Elliot said, but the girls stared in silent.

"Just give us a few minutes." Zoey said as she and the gang went into a private place.

"Okay, One thing to get straight, I can't do it at all cause my parents house is waaay too small." Zoey said.

"Well I sure can't do it, I have my brothers and sisters to take care of." Kikki said.

"Well, the only contestants left is Corina and Renee." Zoey said as the two girls stood on a stage.

"Which house would Spencer be living in tonight? Or probably the rest of his nights? Will it be Corina or Renee? We don't know but we'll find out!" Kikki yelled into a microphone.

"Please Corina, tell the audience why Spencer would qualify to be in your HUGE mansion?" Kikki asked.

"Well I can tell you why, we wouldn't have enough room unless we kick out a maid." She said.

"What? That's crazy! You have like 200 rooms!" Zoey yelled as Corina just snorted.

"Then how about you Renee? It all leads up to you!" Kikki yelled as Renee shrugged.

"Sure, if I must." She said as Kikki laughed out loud.

"We've found ourselves a winner folks! Spencer will be staying with Renee Roberts!" Kikki yelled as the stage disappeared. The girls walked into the room with their decision in mind.

"Okay Spencer, you'll be staying with me." Renee said as Spencer looked up at her.

"You know what, we all never got your age down, but you look like you're in your early 20's." Wesley asked as Spencer laughed out loud.

"Nah, I'm 27, but you were close." Spencer said as everyone gasped.

"Woooooow! You're old enough for Renee!" Kikki yelled as Spencer blushed.

"Well that's not something we should get into." He said, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.

"And besides, my heart's been broken too many times already." He said.

"Do tell." Zoey asked as everyone sat down to listen in.

"Oh no, it's too long of a story." Spencer said, swishing his hands back and forth.

"Come on, we have about a minute to spare anyways." Bridget said as Spencer sighed.

"Okay, well, I'll tell you about this one girl I loved. She's one of the band members named Icarus. In high school she liked my brother and my brother tried to shake her off by telling her that I liked her, but it didn't work. She sooner or later shook my brother off but fell in love with this guy named Kris. The odd part about it was she was 15 at the time and Kris was 20." He explained.

"Ewww, that's gross!" Kikki yelled.

"Now, don't get ahead of yourself, my heart got broken because I wouldn't let her go. I finally did when I talked to Kris and man, he wasn't like other guys. I realized that him and Icarus couldn't be separated so I kind of gave up and ya, that's the whole story of many." He finished.

"Of many, man how can your heart stand it?" Bridget asked as Spencer sighed.

"The sad truth is that it can't, and there's a lot more to it than just that, but I don't want to get into that, I've said a lot and I don't want to get myself in a crying mood." Spencer said with a smile as everyone agreed.

"Ok everyone, chop chop, let's clear this place." Elliot said as everyone headed home.

"Man, I can't help but to feel sorry for Spencer, he's been threw a lot." Zoey said to Corina as she, Bridget, and Kikki walked together.

"I mean, what if me and Mark broke up? I would be crying nonstop!" Zoey said, panicking at the very thought of it.

"I would be mad if I was in his shoes, I mean, who would forgive a girl that goes after your own brother and tosses your feelings for her aside." Corina said stubbornly.

"If she were here! I would give her a few beatings!" Kikki yelled but Bridget interrupted.

"Now don't jump to conclusions, he said that there's more to it." Bridget said.

"But he did say he didn't want to start crying, so that means it's bad." Corina said as Zoey sighed.

"Poor Spencer." She thought to herself.

Spencer and Renee were in her house as Spencer quickly got ready and went in his bed, which was in the same room as Renee's. (Don't think of anything wrong when you're reading this )

"Night Spencer." Renee said, but no response came from Spencer, he was already asleep. She went under her covers and stared at the ceiling.

"Wonder what's else happened to him?" She wondered as the darkness of the night drifted her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo Momomiya Zoey Hanson

Mint Aizawa Corina Bucksworth

Lettuce Midorikawa Bridget Verdant

Pudding Fong Kikki Benjamin

Zakuro Fujiwara Renee Roberts

Masaya Aoyama Mark

Ryou Shirogane Elliot Grant

Keiichiro Akasaka Wesley Coolridge

Miwa Honjo & Moe Yanagida Megan Mimi

Kish Dren

Pie Sardon

Tart Tarb

Chimera Anima Predacyte

_**Chapter 4**_

_**"A Mew Surprise Part 4"**_

It was bright and early in the morning as Renee got up. Spencer was already up and ready, but he was typing on his laptop.

"What're you doing?" She asked as Spencer jumped a little.

"Oh, just writing." He said as he closed the laptop.

"You mind telling me?" She asked as Spencer nodded.

"Yes I mind. Sorry but I want to keep it a secret." He said as Renee chuckled.

"Fine, have it your way. C'mon, the cafe's not going to wait." Renee said as Spencer followed.

At cafe Mew Mew, everyone was working hard trying to keep the customers happy. Spencer's comic relief made the customers laugh, a good thing to keep them occupied.

"He's doing a great job." Zoey said. Spencer was going at a fast pace but taking time to listen to the customers.

"Ya, he's adapting to this lifestyle very well." Bridget stated.

"Well, you better adapt to your work before you get in trouble." Elliot said from behind as the two of them screamed a bit.

"Okay, right away Elliot." Zoey and Bridget rushed off as Elliot chuckled to himself.

Outside of the cafe, Dren, Sardon, and Tarb were floating in the air, thinking of something to plan.

"Dren, why do you insist on keeping that weak spirit? It's no use to use." Sardon said as Tarb rushed up to Dren.

"Ya! Your monsters keep on being obliterated! It's time for us to show you how it's done!" Tarb yelled, but Dren snorted.

"Oh yea, I remember how it was done, you getting tossed around like nothing." Dren said stubbornly.

"Hey! That was because that wolf one came into the picture!" Tarb yelled, stomping his feet around.

"Take another look, the new guys a wolf one too, he's going to be a big threat." Dren said.

"Well, if you think he's such a big threat, why don't you take care of him." Sardon suggested as Dren laughed.

"That'll be easy, I've listened into their conversation yesterday and I've found a weakness for him." He said with a chuckle.

"Okay, I'm going on my break!" Spencer yelled as he walked out of the cafe.

"Ok! Have fun!" Wesley yelled. Renee heard him and rushed to Wesley.

"You mind if I take my break too?" She asked as Wesley nodded his head.

"Sure." He said as Renee ran after Spencer, but hid from his site. Wesley chuckled to himself as he continued working.

Spencer was strolling across the park with nothing to do as Renee watched. She realized that Spencer brought his laptop for some reason. Spencer sat down and pulled out the laptop and started to write.

"What is that guy writing?" She thought as Spencer continued to type.

"Spencer. . ." A femanine voice said as Spencer perked his head up. Renee looked around to see who it was, but no one was in site.

"Lasie?" He said as he put his laptop away and stood up. Renee looked to her left and saw Lasie.

"Spencer, come with me please." She said as Spencer stepped forward a bit, but stepped back.

"No, I need to first know what you're doing here." He said as Lasie ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Spencer, it's horrible. Kris beat me and called me names! I need your help!" Lasie yelled as she cried. Spencer's sympathetic soul and forgiving heart caused him to hug back. Renee kept on watching, but felt like she didn't want too.

Suddenly, Lassie started to hold on so tight it started to hurt. Lasie looked up at Spencer with a sinister grin.

"What. . . What's happening!" Spencer yelled as he started to loose breath.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Love got the better of you Spencer." Dren said as he floated down.

"That thing that is sucking the breath out of you is your dear love controlled by a predacyte, but the soul is too weak to transform, but I like it sucking the life out of you." Dren said a he laughed out loud.

Spencer was loosing all of his breath, he was about to loose conciousness until a whip came and knocked Lasie off easily. Spencer collapsed on the ground and took a deep breath.

"Drat! Have to move to plan B." Dren pulled out the Jen's soul and put it in Lasie.

Lasie started to go crazy, but soon transfomed into something monster. She was a huge vampire queen with bats flying around her.

"Go my bat queen!" Dren yelled as the bat queen charged for Spencer. Renee moved in front of Spencer and whiped the queen.

"Spencer! We have to fight this thing together! Use your pendant!" Renee yelled as Spencer grabbed the pendant.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" He yelled as a bright light took over him. Spencer was wearing a long, grey sleeved shirt that ended at the upper part of his belly, and a puffed out pair of grey pants. his long hair was in a pony tail.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Spencer yelled as the queen attacked once again. Spencer suddenly grabbed a pair of gloved and equiped them.

"Gray wolf Barrage!" He yelled as he punched the queen. Suddenly, a sonic boom came by and obliterated the queen.

"Dang!" Dren grabbed the spirit once again, but he wasn't finished. He pulled out his two short swords and charged.

"DIE SPENCER!" He charged after him but Dren was tackled by Renee.

"Don't lay a hand on him!" She yelled as Dren pushed her off.

"Then you shall die first!" He yelled but Spencer came from behind and punched him in the face.

Suddenly, Sardon came down and hit Spencer.

"I guess we must enter to do your bidding Dren." He said as Tarb came too.

"You're not touching them unless you go through us!" It was Zoey with the rest of the Mew Mews behind her.

"Drat! We have to retreat!" Sardon yelled as he dragged Dren and Tarb.

"No way! I can take them! Let go of me!" Tarb yelled, but they disappeared without a word. Spencer walked up to Lasie's unconcious body and picked her up.

"What's she doing here?" Kikki yelled angrily as Zoey covered her mouth. Spencer was silent, but pulled out his cellphone.

"Nikki, could you pick up Lasie for me? I'm sure you've noticed she's gone missing. Don't worry, she's fine." He said as the Mew Mew's starred at him. He walked over to the entrance of the park as everyone else followed.

At the entrance, a limo came by and Nikki walked out silently. Spencer walked to the limo and put her in the back. He turned his head to Nikki.

"Don't tell her what happened, just put her where you last seen her and tell her she fell asleep." He said as Nikki nodded.

The team looked at Spencer as he walked backed to the cafe.

"C'mon everyone, we've got to go to work, the customers can't be waiting forever!" He yelled with joy. The team was confused, but Renee knew what he was feeling.

"He's holding it all in, he doesn't want to cause anymore problems." Renee said as everyone looked at im walk off towards the setting sun.

"Man, wonder why he goes threw it." He said as they followed teh mysterious Spencer.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo Momomiya Zoey Hanson

Mint Aizawa Corina Bucksworth

Lettuce Midorikawa Bridget Verdant

Pudding Fong Kikki Benjamin

Zakuro Fujiwara Renee Roberts

Masaya Aoyama Mark

Ryou Shirogane Elliot Grant

Keiichiro Akasaka Wesley Coolridge

Miwa Honjo & Moe Yanagida Megan Mimi

Kish Dren

Pie Sardon

Tart Tarb

Chimera Anima Predacyte

_**Chapter 5**_

_**"A Mew Break Down"**_

Spencer was working like nothing happened. If Renee was right about him holding it all in, he would surely let it all out anytime, they just don't know when.

"He looks alright, but what if he isn't? Someone should talk to him." Bridget suggested, but no one was there to actually offer.

"C'mon you guys, look at him! Well, don't actually look at him cause it doesn't support what I'm trying to say, but he point is you all know what he's been threw. We have to do something." She commanded as the team sighed.

"Well, what CAN we do? He's just gonna try to drop the subject. And even if we force it on him it's just gonna make him worse." Zoey said.

"Well? We've got to do something." Bridget said. The team sighed and walked back to work.

Late that night at closing, Spencer was no where to be found. Elliot knew exactly where he was so he told the girls not to worry, but they were worried as usual.

"He's part of the team, we're supposed to know where he is." Zoey demanded as they got on Elliots nerves.

"I'm telling you it's for the best, he needs to be alone." He said as he held his head with pain.

"Ah c'mon! Tell us!" Kikki yelled but Elliot just wouldn't tell.

"He's in pain, that's all you should know." Elliot said as he stomped away. The team knew that this would happen, if only they could do something.

"Does anyone know where he could be cause I sure don't." Corina said negativly.

"Man, these past couple of days haven't been very joyful, full of heart breaks and sadness." Zoey said, tilting her head down.

Spencer was in Elliots room not crying, but was shut down from all emotions. He was twitching a bit but all that was on was his concious.

"Spencer? Specner are you okay?" Elliot asked as he walked into the room, searching for Spencer. He finally found him in the corner, all acting lifeless and all.

The Mew Mews were thinking of going home for the night, but they wanted to wait for Spencer since he was part of the team.

"Okay girls, you want to know what's wrong with him? Well you tell me." Elliot came in, carrying the unresponsive Spencer.

"You mind telling me how he got into this state?" Renee asked as she looked at Spencer.

"I don't know how he got into this state. When he was taking an order before closing, I saw him started to tear up, so I told him to go into my room alone." He explained.

"So it finally all came out on him, years and years of pain." Zoey said as she started to tear up.

"C'mon, I'll take him to my house, we should all get some sleep." Renee said, grabbing Spencer as everyone seperated to go home.

Renee was walking home this time since she walked there that morning. She looked into Spencer's open eyes, but actually saw no one looking back.

"Do you have a heart anymore? The pieces must be seperated threw out your memories." She said as Spencer was motionless. The wind blew a little as his hair flew with it.

The two of them got to Renee's house and she put him in bed. She gladly closed his eyes and closed his mouth. She turned away with a smile and went to sleep.

In an alternate dimension, Dren, Sardon, and Tarb were arguing over their last defeat, again.

"Every time you pull out a predacyte you insist on using that ridiculous soul. As far as we've seen it's worthless!" Sardon yelled as Dren turned away.

"Shut up! I'm testing it. The first time I used it on that pathetic Mew Mew he was merly unstoppable, perhaps if we used it on someone LIKE that twerp." Dren said. This idea actually got the two sinister people thinking.

"But we need to get them one by one, they are too strong together." Sardon said as Dren chuckled.

"That's the easy part." Dren said.

"Well for us that is. You're gonna have a hard time by yourself." Tarb said as he laughed out loud.

"You wait and see! Right now our mission is to find someone that's just like that flee infested pup!" Dren started to fly off but Sardon grabbed his arm.

"How do you purpose to do that? We don't even know what he's like." Sardon said. Dren shook Sardons arm loose and flew off.

"I know what I'm doing!" He vanished. Sardon and Tarb snorted and followed.

The sun rose and Renee did too, hoping that Spencer was doing the same. She saw him typing on his laptop like he always did.

"Are you okay? You feeling better now?" She asked as she got out of bed. Spencer shook a little and closed the laptop. Renee chuckled and walked over to him.

"What? Is there something you don't want me to see?" She said with a chuckle. Spencer smiled and nodded, looking towards her. She was waiting for a response but his lips didn't move.

"Are you okay? Zoey got your tounge?" She tried to make the moment happy still but when he opened his mouth to talk, nothing came out.

"Oh my gosh, you can't talk?" Her voice sounded a bit panic struck as she bent down to his level. He looked down and nodded his head.

"So, he was like this when he woke up?" Elliot said as Renee nodded.

"Ya, but he can at least respond." Her voice sounded worried.

"Hey! Mabye a good show will bring his voice back!" Kikki yelled as she pulled out her magician hat. Zoey recognized it and stopped her.

"Now now Kikki. We're trying to help Spencer not freak him out to death." Zoey said as Spencer laughed silently.

"Man, poor Spencer." Bridget said as Spencer shook his head rapidly.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Bridget asked as Spencer sighed. He rushed to the back and grabbed a piece of paper, writing a message.

"Ahh! No fair! I wanted charades!" Kikki yelled but she was stopped when he handed the paper to Bridget.

"Please don't worry about me for it will cause only more sadness. I'll be okay, I don't know how long it will take but I'll get my voice back soon." Bridget read as Spencer smiled.

"That's that, we should start setting up the tables before the customers get angry." Corina said as she and the rest followed. Spencer hopped to it and worked like nothing happened once again.

"Spencer, are you sure you're okay?" Renee said as Spencer nodded rapidly with a caring smile, getting back to work. Renee held her arm in front of her chest and sighed with relief.

"So, have you figured out anything Dren?" Sardon said.

"Ya, we need to find a goody good person, someone who likes to garnish attention by acting good." Dren replied. Sardon sighed after the pitiful response from his repulsive partner.

"Don't you think he's actually being kind not just to garnish attention?" Sardon asked.

"Ya! You're not always right Dren!" Tarb whined but Dren laughed out loud.

"Come on! Look at him! He's surrounded by women! Of course he'll be acting nice to grab attention! You can tell he's never had a girlfriend." Dren laughed out loud as could. The other two just ignored him and continued to watch the Spencer.

A whole day finally passed and the cafe was about to close.

"Well, another day has passed, guess I'll see you tomorrow." Corina said as she exited.

"Goodbye everybody!" Kikki yelled as everyone finally left.

"You know if Spencer's going to be okay?" Elliot asked Wesley as he sighed.

"He's just recovering from a past memory, he'll be fine as long as nothing else bad happens to him that has to do with his past." He explained.

"That'll be the day." He said, walking off to his room.

"Man, this past week has been soooo wierd with Spencer and all." Zoey said in her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wierd! Wierd!" Minimew yelled as Zoey laughed.

"Well, at least Dren hasn't appeared in a while. I finally got a break from the superhero work." She said. She yawned a bit and cuddled in her bed.

"Goodnight Zoey." Minimew said as the two of them slept.

Renee was thought to be asleep as Spencer wrote in his computer. It was about 1:00 in the morning and he's been typing since they got there.

"This makes me want to see it soo bad, what could he be typing?" Renee thought as Spencer happly typed ont he computer in the dark. Renee stayed awake until Spencer finally fell asleep.

"Okay you guys, in the morning we'll search for the guy like the kid here." Dren said as he vanished. Sardon and Tarb shrugged and disapeared into the stary sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo Momomiya Zoey Hanson

Mint Aizawa Corina Bucksworth

Lettuce Midorikawa Bridget Verdant

Pudding Fong Kikki Benjamin

Zakuro Fujiwara Renee Roberts

Masaya Aoyama Mark

Ryou Shirogane Elliot Grant

Keiichiro Akasaka Wesley Coolridge

Miwa Honjo & Moe Yanagida Megan Mimi

Kish Dren

Pie Sardon

Tart Tarb

Chimera Anima Predacyte

_**Chapter 6**_

_**"A Mew Break Down Part 2"**_

Spencer was up late at night, typing on his laptop as usual. Renee wasn't watching this time, but she was fully awake, listening to the clicking and taping of the keyboards.

"This is literally going to make me go insane, what IS he typing that's so important for us not to see?" Renee thought, but she eventually went to sleep as Spencer slowly fell asleep.

The morning was different, everyone got a call from Elliot saying that the place has to be closed for tests. The team didn't know what tests they were talking about, but they were glad to get the day off.

"Uh huh, okay, fine by me." Renee was getting dressed in her room, not even noticing Spencer was in there, but she knew as well as he did not to look. When Renee notice he was still there, she turned around but calmed down, seeing his body under the covers.

"Jeez, you are so wierd." Renee said as Spencer kept under the covers, typing on his computer. Renee got done and pulled them off swiftly. Spencer jumped a little and landed on the floor.

Renee laughed happily as Spencer got up and laughed tacitly.

"C'mon, Zoey and the rest are going to meet us at the cafe a couple miles from work." Renee said as Spencer got up and solutide. She chuckled to herself and did the same.

"Carry on." She laughed again as Spencer smiled. The two of them ventured on to the cafe, engaging into conversations even though Spencer couldn't talk.

Renee was hoping to get the whole story with him and Lasie, but since he was already in this state of mind, she can't take chances.

"Hey! There they are! Hi Spencer! Hi Renee!" Kikki yelled from afar as they both waved. They jogged over to the cafe to meet up with them.

"Hey Spencer, still silent?" Zoey asked as Spencer nodded.

"Well that settles that, c'mon and order something before we die of starvation." Corina said sarcastically as the two of them sat down.

They all looked at the menu and started to order without hesitation.

"It's relaxing that we got a day off for once." Bridget said as everyone agreed.

"Ya, I would go with Mark today but he has Kendo practice and will be gone all day." Zoey sighed as Spencer laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?" She yelled as Spencer wrote on a paper he brought with him. He handed it over to her as she read it out loud.

"It's funny because you think it's the end of the world. Well it's the end of my world." She slouched down as Spencer tugged the paper out of her hand.

"It must be hard just carrying a piece of paper around, just to communicate." Bridget said, eating some of her food.

"Ya! Think of all the paper cuts you could get!" Kikki yelled.

"Well, it's the only way he can communicate." Renee said. Corina just snorted and sipped her tea.

"It's not the only way, he can learn sign language." She said.

"Oh yea, he can learn it in a couple of years! By the time he learns it he'll get his voice back!" Zoey yelled.

"Just making suggestions." Corina continued to sip her tea.

"Ya, really stupid ones." Zoey said to herself.

"Hey, can I get those plates for you?" A man said from behind. Zoey turned around and saw a dreamy guy with a happy smile.

"Uh, sure." Zoey said. She didn't take much interest in him since she already had Mark, but Corina, Kikki, and Bridget did.

"Wow. . . Hey, can you take my plates too?" Bridget asked.

"No! Take mine!" Kikki yelled, stacking her plates on the guy. Soon, all the plates were stacked on the guys hands as he tried to ballence them all.

"Here, let me take your cup, I can't leave ladies with dirty dishes." He said as Zoey groaned.

"Jeez, an attention grabber." Renee said. Spencer was smiling a bit, but kept his cool. The guy came back and sat in between Spencer and Renee.

"So, you have anything you want me to do? I'd like to help you all." He said.

"Ya, sit somewhere else." Renee said. The guy snorted a bit but kept his smile, moving in between Spencer and Bridget.

"So, I'm guessing you're a bookworm." He said as Bridget blushed.

"Ya, I read some now and then." Bridget started to blush more as the guy moved closer, but he was interupted by Spencer. Spencer was trying to hand Bridget the paper but he had to have the guy pass it along.

The guy grabbed the paper, shrivled it up, and tossed it at the ground. Spencer started steaming up with anger, but Renee saw it first.

"Hey! I saw that! What was that for?" Renee yelled as the guy panicked a little. The other girls heard that and started to hover over him with a sinister glare.

"I'd say lets shave all his hair off and make him eat it!" Kikki yelled as the guy shrunk down in terror, but was interupted by a melevolent voice.

"Just the kind of person I needed for my project." It was Dren with Sardon and Tarb hovering over him. He realesed the predacyte with Jens soul in it and it went into that guy.

"Great, we have to fight another predacyte! I thought we were actually going to have a work free day!" Zoey yelled.

"Oh well, we can take care of them easily together!" Kikki yelled.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" They all yelled. (After the long, pointless cutscene), they awaited for what the predacyte was going to transform into.

"Ah, it won't be fair fighting six against one!" Sardon yelled, dragging Corina and Bridget with him. Dren took Zoey away and Tarb took Kikki.

"No!" Renee yelled, but when she turned around, they were already gone. Spencer and Renee went for the rest of the team but was confronted by the predacyte.

This predacyte looked and awful lot like a mutated wolf with a lizard leg and a cat tail. The thing roared like a cat and a wolf mixed, very wierd indeed.

"I guess we have to fight our way through." Renee said, grabbing her whip and slashing it towards the ground. Spencer readied his gloves as the predacyte starred at them.

Corina and Bridget slamed on the ground in the middle of the park as Sardon hovered over them.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?" Corina yelled as she sprang up. Bridget got up slowly but was up nevertheless.

"It's all part of our plan you see, all we need to do is take care of you Mew Mews one at a time with this ultimate predacyte." Sardon explained, but Corina snorted.

"Ya, so ultimate that it's going to be beaten by Spencer and Renee!" Corina yelled as Sardon laughed.

"Don't be foolish, that predacyte is about as powerful as when we turned your friend Spencer into a predacyte. All of your powers needed to be combined in order to stop that predacyte. I doubt just two will cut it." Sardon said with a grin.

"We'll see about that!" She yelled, shooting an arrow towards Sardon.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kikki was falling from high in the sky, landing face first on the cement street.

"Ha! That HAD to hurt!" Tarb yelled as he laughed his head off. Kikki finally pulled her head out of the ground and shook it violently.

"Hey! You're going to pay for that! That hurt!" Kikki grabbed her tambarines and struck them to the ground.

"You know my little kitty, you should leave this battle before your feelings get hurt. After all, who wants to see a wasteland of their own fallen friends." Dren said as Zoey got up slowly from the fall.

"My friends are going to win. They can't loose to a bunch of idiots like you." She said slowly, grabbing her strawberry bell and holding it up.

"Well then, I'll have to prove you're the idiots!" Dren took out his knives and charged for Zoey as she held up a defense.

Renee and Spencer starred down the vicious beast as it starred back. Finally, it roared a loud, sinister roar as the two of them charged for the roughest battle ever fought.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo Momomiya Zoey Hanson

Mint Aizawa Corina Bucksworth

Lettuce Midorikawa Bridget Verdant

Pudding Fong Kikki Benjamin

Zakuro Fujiwara Renee Roberts

Masaya Aoyama Mark

Ryou Shirogane Elliot Grant

Keiichiro Akasaka Wesley Coolridge

Miwa Honjo & Moe Yanagida Megan Mimi

Kish Dren

Pie Sardon

Tart Tarb

Chimera Anima Predacyte

_**Chapter 7**_

"_**A Mew Breakdown Part 4"**_

The mutated wolf charged for Renee and Spencer with a loud, ear piercing roar.

"Move!" She yelled as they both jumped right. The predacyte turned around and went for another charge.

"HYAAA!" Renee tossed her whip towards the wolf, but it grabbed it with its teeth and tossed her around.

It finally let go and Renee went flying, but Spencer hopped off the building and grabbed Renee.

The wolf readied a jump and pounced like a cat, ready to chew on the two Mew Mews.

Spencer wrapped his left arm around Renee and readied a punch.

Spencer charged in with his Gray Wolf Barrage, punching the wolf in the head. It backed up a little but the sonic boom caused it to crash into the ground.

"Tambourine Strike!" Kikki launched a strike towards Tarb as he dodged it.

"C'mon! You can hit me! Oh wait, you can't!" Tarb laughed out loud, but was hit by one of her Tambourines.

"Told ya I can hit you!" Kikki grabbed the Tambourine and she started throwing them again like some Frisbees.

"Whoa! Hey! Stop that!" Tarb yelled as Kikki threw both of them at the same time.

"Ah ha! You're defenseless!" Tarb dodged the Tambourines and charged for Kikki. She just smiled as Tarb came closer, but he was struck to the ground by the Tambourines as she caught them.

"Time to finish you! Tambourine Strike!" She hollered, hitting Tarb with the blast.

"No. . . No fair!" He yelled, disappearing from the battle.

"Now I have to find everyone else." Kikki said to herself, running towards and unknown spot.

"Aerial Torpedo!" Sardon yelled as Corina and Bridget quickly dodged the blast.

"You don't plan to run away from me forever do you? I suggest you give up so our plan will go to work." Sardon yelled.

"As if! Heart Arrow!" She yelled, shooting the arrow towards Sardon. He swiped it away as he usually would, but he was in for another surprise.

"Deep Sea Surge Attack!" Bridget yelled, hitting Sardon head on. He toppled on the ground and got up slowly.

"Hmph, I see you've gotten smarter. But I'm still superior!" He yelled, shooting another blast out of his fan.

The girls dodged it but Sardon hopped forward, ready to hit Corina.

"Tambourine Strike!" A nasally voice yelled, hitting Sardon at the side. It was Kikki!

"Now's my chance!" Corina quickly pulled her arrow out and shot Sardon in the stomach.

"Three against one, I cannot fight like this." He said, vanishing from their eyes.

"C'mon, we have to help Zoey!" Corina yelled.

"But what about Renee and Spencer?" Bridget yelled.

"C'mon, they can take care of themselves, they're a powerful pair!" Kikki yelled. They agreed and went to help Zoey.

"C'mon Zoey, I though you were stronger than that." Dren said with a chuckle. Zoey got up in an instant. Suddenly, Minimew rammed the back of Drens head.

"Take that! Nobody messes with Zoey!" He yelled, pissing Dren off.

"That's it you little furball!" Dren turned his back on Zoey, probably one of the most stupidest things he's ever done.

"Strawberry Bells! Full Power!" She yelled as a light shined and took over Dren.

"No, I can't loose, I CAN'T LOOSE!" He yelled as he got weaker and weaker. He finally struggled out, but was really weak.

"Yes Dren, I'm more stronger than that." She said with grin. Suddenly, Renee came in, bouncing on the ground painfully.

"Renee!" Zoey yelled. She was on her way to her when suddenly, the predacyte landed in front of her. The rumble made Zoey trip as the wolf went after Renee.

Suddenly, Spencer came rushing in, jumping in the air ready to punch the wolf.

The wolf jumped to the side as Spencer slammed the ground. The sonic boom left a hole in the ground.

"Ha! My little pet is too powerful for you little Mew Mews!" Dren yelled. He readied his knives and charged for Zoey, but a sword stopped him.

"I warned you not to mess with her." It was the Blue Knight, glaring in the white of Drens eyes.

"You! Why must you interrupt at the worst times!" Dren yelled, charging for the knight.

"Blue Knight!" Zoey yelled as the Knight continued to look at Dren.

"I am always here at the right time." The blue knight said as he blocked Drens attack.

The wolf was charging for Renee once again, but Spencer picked her up and jumped away.

"Deep Sea Surge Attack!" Bridget yelled, knocking the predacyte to the ground.

"Heart Arrow!" Corina hollered, shooting the wolf in the stomach. It tossed and turned with pain but got up.

"Dang, they were right when they said it was strong!" Corina yelled, taking a deep breath.

"We have to hit it with all we've got in order to destroy it." Renee said as she toppled over to stand up.

Spencer agreed and charged for the wolf.

"Now!" She yelled. The wolf turned around and saw Spencer jump into the air.

The team glowed and shot a massive aura following behind Spencer.

Behind Spencer was a massive glow as the wolf backed away with fear.

He punched the wolf and hopped away as the wolf was blasted with the aura.

Soon, a sonic boom shot the wolf back as it glowed white, separating the soul of Jen and the predacyte.

"No!" Dren launched forward and grabbed the soul. Spencer wasn't ready to give it up. He launched forward and grabbed Dren by the neck.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Dren yelled.

"Aerial Torpedo!" A voice yelled, hitting Spencer on the side.

"Don't worry Dren, we've got things under control." Sardon said, holding a soul in his hand.

"Ya! Look what we've got!" Tarb held up two souls.

"What are those?" Zoey said as the Blue Knight jumped by her.

"These are all the musical souls of the band Apocalypsal Acopolis. All of your friends from the band combined in one Infuser. In her body." Sardon was carrying Lasie in his arms.

"And one more thing! If you don't defeat her! You don't get this!" Tarb held out Spencer's laptop with a grin.

Spencer was beyond angry. His hands clenched as the three grinned towards her.

"Now! Fuse!" Dren grabbed all the souls and put them in the Infuser. He rushed to the body of Lasie and fused them together.

The body shined bright as the Mew Mews watched in horror.

The new Predacyte was ultimate. It was human like with a wolf tail. It had an angel wing with a devil wing on the other side. It wore a black cape with a black braw and black spandex shorts.

It also had long grey drapes that covered her arms and legs. Finally, it had long black hair that covered the eye with no scar with wolf ears with long claws for a clean cut.

The team starred at the predacyte as it glared back at them, starring right in the hateful eyes of the gray wolf Spencer.

There we go, the last chapter is next, all your questions will be answered! (Especially the laptop one ) Get ready cause it's coming soon!


	8. The Finale

Ichigo Momomiya Zoey Hanson

Mint Aizawa Corina Bucksworth

Lettuce Midorikawa Bridget Verdant

Pudding Fong Kikki Benjamin

Zakuro Fujiwara Renee Roberts

Masaya Aoyama Mark

Ryou Shirogane Elliot Grant

Keiichiro Akasaka Wesley Coolridge

Miwa Honjo & Moe Yanagida Megan Mimi

Kish Dren

Pie Sardon

Tart Tarb

Chimera Anima Predacyte

**Take note that this chapter will be longer than the others so sit back and enjoy the last battle!**

_**Chapter 8**_

"_**The Finale"**_

The Mew Mews were starring at the predacyte as it starred back, waiting for them to make the first move.

"Spencer, I used to love you, but now you are going to fight me, my feelings have changed." The voice from the predacyte sounded like it was coming from Lasie's soul.

"No, you don't love me, you shouldn't love me, and you won't love me." Spencer thought to himself as he readied his gloves.

"Oo, this is gonna be good." Dren said as he floated above the going to be battlefield.

Spencer rushed forward and tried to punch the predacyte, but it moved out of the way and slashed him in the back. Renee lashed her whip but the predacyte let it wrap around her claws. She floated in the air then suddenly started spinning around like a tornado. Renee followed with it and spun around also.

"Heart Arrow!" Corina yelled, trying to save Renee. She shot towards the middle of the vortex, but it just glanced off. Now, it was Kikki's turn to try.

"Tambourine Strike!" She yelled, bashing her Tambourines into the ground. The predacyte was finally hit as it let go of Renee. Spencer charged forward and caught Renee once again. He put her down and charged for the predacyte as Renee blushed.

The Blue Knight was trying to square off against the predacyte but it had great skill in defense. It span around again but kicked him in the face. Little did it know, Spencer came jumping from behind and punched it in the face. It slammed on the ground but was up in no time.

"Deep Sea Surge Attack!" Bridget yelled, trying to catch the predacyte off guard. It once again spun around and glanced the water off. Spencer charged in and punched right at the tip of the spiral. Suddenly, a sonic boom came and broke the barrier.

Zoey came running in and kicked the predacyte right in the ground. Renee grabbed the foot of it and spun it around. After at least 10 seconds, she let go and it slammed into a tree. The predacyte came back into balance, charging for the Mew Mews once again.

It landed on the ground and started to throw her arms around. The Mew Mews tried to attack but it blocked the blows with its knives and throwing them off of it. The Blue Knight finally caught it off guard by stabbing his sword in the ground and tossing dirt in its face.

"Finally! Lets give this thing a major beating!" Zoey yelled. They all charged after it and started battering it crazily.

"Wait a minute, how come they didn't use their powers against it? It was the perfect time?" Dren wondered as he watched his own creation get thrashed.

"They're saving their power for the final blow. All they're doing right now is weakening it." Sardon said as the three evil doers watched the show. The predacyte couldn't defend itself as long as it was being tossed around like a volley ball.

Finally, while it was in midair, it summoned a guitar and started to thwack everyone to the ground. Suddenly, it floated in the air and started to play the loud instrument. The ground started to shake as everyone tried to keep balance.

"What's happening?" Bridget yelled as she toppled to the ground.

"We need to get her to stop playing that song!" Zoey yelled as she fell face first to the ground. Corina finally had it. She jumped in the air and caught the predacytes attention.

"Heart Arrow!" She hollered into the air. She took aim and fired, finally hitting the predacyte in the chin. The playing stopped as for the earthquake too. The predacyte growled in anger and charged for Corina, hitting her in the head with its guitar.

The Blue Knight caught Corina and placed her on the ground. The predacyte shrieked and charged for him. Zoey stood in front of the Blue Knight but he moved her aside, readying a battle stance. The two of them collided as they started to fight amongst each other.

The Blue Knight was very skilled but the predacyte was slowly proving to be a powerful fighter. The Blue Knight finally caught the predacyte off balance as he chopped both of the wings off with one blow. Everyone came into a state of shock as the predacyte landed on the ground with a bang.

"She shall fly no more, this should make things go by quickly." He said, grabbing the dropped guitar and breaking it in half. The predacyte stood up with great anger, but started to play something they couldn't see.

"It sounds like, a violin." Corina said as the predacyte continued to play it louder. The wind started to pick up very fast as it got stronger and stronger. The predacyte turned around and faced them with eyes shut.

"How many instruments does this thing have?" Kikki yelled, but she finally gave in to the wind since she was the lightest out of all of them.

"Waaaaaaah! Get me down from here!" Kikki was flying threw the air like a paper bag caught in the wind. Renee jumped in the air and caught Kikki, but was ready to give in too. Spencer tried punching threw the air with a sonic boom, but the wind was too strong to make the sonic boom happen.

"No. . . I won't. . . I won't give up." Zoey said, walking forward as the wind grew stronger. The wind was just getting too strong for anyone to handle, but Zoey's will was facing off against it. The predacyte opened it's eyes and starred at Zoey who was now right at it's face.

It started to play faster and faster as the rest of the team soared in the air. Zoey was still standing, not moving a bit. The predacyte had just about enough, it stopped playing and was ready to strike with it's deadly arm.

Zoey finally took the opportunity and jumped in the air, kicking the predacyte in the stomach with both legs. It landed on the ground as the impact broke the violin. The predacyte got up with sheer anger as the Mew Mews landed on the ground. It summoned a harp and started playing it gracefully.

The sound was ear piercing as the Mew Mews held their ears in pain. Renee couldn't stand it, she rushed forward and broke the harp. The predacyte had it! It grabbed Renee by the throat and started choking her. Spencer was trying to get up, trying to say words, but he couldn't. He wanted to but he just couldn't!

"RENEE!" He finally yelled, charging forward with great infuriation. Everyone was surprise to hear him speak again, but that was beside the point. He jumped in the air and gave the predacyte a punch to remember. He grabbed Renee and placed of the ground softly.

"You. . . You can talk again." Renee said as Spencer looked into her eyes. Suddenly, he shot forward and hugged her.

"I love you Renee, I don't want you to die in front of me." He said as he sobbed quietly.

"I thought. . . I thought you said you didn't want to love." Renee said as Spencer looked into her eyes.

"No, I didn't want to, but I had no choice when I met you." He said as the two hearts thumped with one. They both went for a kiss as the blossoms bloomed past their faces. Everyone was glad to see the happiness between them, but they quickly had to focus on the predacyte as it got up slowly.

"Do it Zoey." The Blue Knight said as she nodded.

"Heart Arrow!"

"Deep Sea Surge Attack!"

"Tambourine Strike!"

"Hyaaa!"

"Gray Wolf Barrage!"

"Strawberry Bells! Full Power!" Zoey finally yelled as all the attacks combined into one, eradicating the predacyte finally. The souls all came out and Spencer finally collected them all.

"Fine, I don't know how you did it but you beaten us. Here, have your souls and stupid laptop." Dren said, tossing the computer as Spencer caught it. He smiled towards the team.

A few hours after, everyone and everything was back to normal. The concert finally went off and everyone was happy to see it. After the concert, the team saw Spencer typing on the laptop once again.

"Aren't you ever going to tell us what's in there?" Corina said as Spencer chuckled.

"I'm almost done, just hold on." He said as everyone gathered in with excitement.

"If you've kept it a secret for this long than it must be good!" Kikki yelled as Spencer laughed.

"Yep, you're right about that." He said as he continued to write.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Bridget asked as everyone got closer.

"Ya, everyone's been waiting so long." Renee said as they moved in closer.

"Ya, we are obligated to know what's in there." Zoey said as Spencer sighed.

"Just please be quiet or I won't show you." Spencer said as the girls kept their mouths shut. He finally typed in the last words and turned the computer around with a smile as everyone hovered in, reading a title in big words:

_**A Mew Surprise**_

There we have it, the final chapter, the end of it all. I hope that answers all of your questions. I thought somebody would thought of the answer sooner with the laptop deal but it's good I kept everyone in suspense. Thank you for reading and reviewing cause if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't of finished!


End file.
